Problem: A green pair of shoes costs $$12$, and a popular red necklace costs $2$ times as much. How much does the red necklace cost?
Solution: The cost of the red necklace is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of shoes, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $12$ $2 \times $12 = $24$ The red necklace costs $$24$.